Angela
by purplerainrose
Summary: Everything was fine for Angela Weber until one day her mom comes home with two unknown cousins, claiming they are from Paris France. Mysterious things start happening to Angela since her cousins came, she starts falling ill and only her cousins can explai
1. Chapter 1

Angela

Angela Pov

**Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight or the characters expect Kameroen and Alexandra **

Chapter One

I was on my way home from school; I had tons of homework to do. I got to the front door and took out my key from my jean pocket. I unlocked the door and took off my shoes, closed the door behind me. I let down my hair from my ponytail; I walked to the kitchen for a snack. I found a note on the table, _**Dear Angel,**_

_**I took the twins to another birthday party and your father is still at work, I will be back sometime tonight.**_

_**Love Mom**_

I put the note back on the counter and took out supplies to make a P&J sandwich. I poured a glass of milk with it and ate in pure silence. I smiled I had the house to myself no noise just pure silence; I grabbed my book bag and started my homework. It took me a whole two hours, just to finish. I sat at the window seat in my room and looked out at the view. I turned on my IPod radio and shuffle the songs, the song _**"Sanctuary "**_

**In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me  
What's left of me now?**

**I watch you fast asleep  
All I fear means nothing  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me?**

**(So many ups and downs)  
My heart's a battleground  
(I need true emotions)  
(I need more affection than you know)  
(I need true emotions)**

**You show me how to see  
That nothing is whole and nothing is broken  
In you and I, there's a new land  
Angels in flight  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
My sanctuary, my sanctuary, yeah  
Where fears and lies melt away,  
Music inside  
I need more affection than you know (reversed)  
What's left of me,  
What's left of me now?**

**My fears, my lies...  
Melt away**

**I need more affection than you know (reversed)**

I was done singing when the door bell rang; I ran down the stairs and opened the door for my mom and brothers. I shut the door after me; I sat down on the couch with my brothers and watched SpongeBob Square pants.

"Angel can you come and help me?!" yelled my mother I ran into the kitchen and starting cutting up the salad and the setting the table. When we were finally done we laid out the food on the table, I sat the table with my brothers. I ate my dinner and asked to be excused to my room. I put my iPod radio in the bathroom I took a long warm shower; I watched my hair with fruity shampoo and conditioner. I got out of the shower at quarter of 10:00. I brushed my hair and pulled it up into a ball, while a curl fell. I placed my iPod on the nightstand along with my alarm clock and set it to classical music, I put it on _**Four Seasons by Vivaldi**_. I slowly drifted to sleep. I woke up when my alarm clocked rung, I took the alarm button off and got out of the bed. I threw on a pair of jeans; a white tee with **Loves bites** with a dagger stabbing threw the heart, and black converses. I grabbed my backpack and my sweatshirt and put it on. I went downstairs and went into the kitchen and grabbed some toast from the toaster. I grabbed my **"Pride and Prejudice" **book off the counter and I rushed out the door. I plug my IPod earphones into my ears; I started singing to **"Breakaway- Kelly Clarkson."** **Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window**

**Dreaming of what could be  
And if I'd end up happy  
I would pray**

**Trying hard to reach out  
But when I'd try to speak out  
Felt like no one could hear me**

**Wanted to belong here  
But something felt so wrong here  
So I pray  
I could breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes ?till I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway**

**Wanna feel the warm breeze  
Sleep under a palm tree  
Feel the rush of the ocean**

**Get onboard a fast train  
Travel on a jet plane, far away  
And breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
I won't forget all the ones that I loved  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway**

**Buildings with a hundred floors  
Swinging 'round revolving doors  
Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but  
Gotta keep moving on, moving on  
Fly away, breakaway**

**I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway**

**Out of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget the place I come from  
I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway**

I was in the courtyard waiting for people, I felt something watching and I turned around. There was Edward Cullen. I looked down at the ground,and felt my face go hot.

Edward POV

I heard the sweet angelic voice from the courtyard. I followed the beautiful voice into the courtyard. I saw a girl twirling like a nature ballerina. She stopped singing and dancing when the song ended. She turned around and it was Angela, Angela Webber. She looked down and at the floor and started to blush. She looked up "What are you doing here, have people started coming?" she asked

"The kids haven't gotten here yet. I heard you sing and you sound beautiful." I said

"Thank you." She smiled and blushed

"Well I have to go." She said and pick up her book and backpack she walked past me. The wind blew her honey curls in every direction; her scent was good for a satisfied meal but interesting and exotic at the same time.

Angela POV

I walked past him, and to my first class Biology. I sat down and Jessica Stanley came into the classroom. She sat down behind me. Everyone else starts filling in the classroom; Edward Cullen sat down beside me, I sigh this was going to be a long day. Jess tapped me on the shoulder "So my mom said I could invite some friends to a movie and a slumber party. So are you in?" asked Jessica I nodded my head. "I have a ballet recital, on Sunday. Will you come?" I asked

"Why not." She said then the bell rang it was time for class; all classes went sluggish and boring. When the end of the day came I was excited. I got home and did my French homework. The time I got done my homework, I walked to the kitchen I found a note on the fridge.

_**Dear Angel,**_

_**I know this is short notice but I went to the air port to pick up your two cousins. They are living with us for a short while, there from Paris, France. I took the twins with me; please go to the store to get some things for dinner. **_

_**Love Mom**_

I never knew I had cousins from France. I grabbed my coat and the house keys, and locked the front door. I plugged my headphones into my ears and turned to another song **Any Way You Want It – Journey.** The song started filling in my heads, I was there in a matter of seconds. I got everything my mom had on the list; I grabbed the bags and started my way home.

I got up home at 6:00 I sat the groceries on the counter. I went into the living room and sat down and watched _Night at Roxbury_. I was half way through the movie when I heard my mom's car pull up, I looked out the window and there was a really expensive car behind my mom's. I shrugged it off and walked back into the living room and sprawled out on the couch. I heard the door open I didn't want to move so I just stayed there.

I heard my mom calling me so I got up than, mom standing beside two of the most beautiful girls I ever seen they beat the Cullens. The girl on mom's left had curly black hair, same height as me, her name was Alexandra and on my mom's right the other girl had straight dark brown hair, also the same height as me was Kameroen Prince. They both had extremely pale skin and butterscotch colored eyes. They both smiled at me showing there pearly whites.

"Um Angel don't you have ballet practice tomorrow?" asked mom

"Yes I have it right after school and Jessica Stanley has invited me to a sleepover. Could I go?" I asked her

"You can go if you have a ride." Mom spoke

"Um we can take her." Kam spoke for the first time

"We would love to take her, and I would love to practice ballet with you tomorrow." Alex surprised me with saying that

"That would be wonderful wouldn't it Angel." Mom said

"Yeah that would be great." I said smiling

"Angel please tell the twins to come down and come eat supper?" mom asked I nodded I got up from my spot and climbed the stairs. I opened the twin's bedroom door Joshua was playing with his action figures and Isaac was watching cartoons.

"Mom said come down and eat."I said they huddle to the bathroom to wash our hands. I made sure they watched their hands well and wash my after. We came downstairs and sat around the table. "Um Angel Kam and Alex are going to share the room next door to you since they are both on the top floor. I almost choked on my juice, "What!?" I practically yelled

"Please Angela don't start." Mom said from across the table, I looked at my two cousins they didn't even touch their food. "May I be excused?" I said rather too quickly "You haven't touched your food." mom said I could see she was getting upset "I'm not hungry." I weakly smiled

I left the room without a saying another word. I quickly slipped on my pj's and slid into bed. I couldn't fall asleep that night something was different about my cousins. At about 1:00 AM I finally fell asleep, before I even got comfy my alarmed clock rang. I unwillingly got up and pulled on a gray tee shirt, jeans, and converses, for my hair I pulled it up into a ponytail. _It is only Wednesday __. _I grabbed my bag and book and walked down the stairs. Dad was already at work, so I grabbed a bagel. By the time I finished eating my cousins came down, they both smiled at me, that freaked me out. "I better get going if I don't want to be late." I said walking to the counter and grabbed my IPod. "Wait you can ride with us." Said Kam "Well that would a change." I said I let them go first so I could lock the door. I heard their car roar to life, I walked over to their black Lamborghini Murcielago LP640, Alex opened for me to get in the back. I got in the back and she shut the door after me. Kam pulled out of the drive way and sped down the street, scenery changed very quickly in no time we were in the Forks high School parking lot. Alex opened the door for me she helped me out of the backseat. "Thank you" I said

"Well were going to go find the office" Kam said

"You want me to show you?" I asked

"Nah were big girls." Kam said

"Well I'll be in the courtyard." I said and I sprinted to the courtyard earphones in my ears, I sat down on the cold stone bench. All of a sudden I get a pounding headache; it's so powerful I fell to my knees. I feel so cold and I let an antagonize scream out I feel the courtyard spinning. I see my cousins rush over to me, I blacked out.******

* * *

**

**I might add the Cullens in the next chapter. Hope you like it I will explain why Angela is getting sick, it will have to do with Angela's cousins. Please review I'll make the story worth your while!!!!!!!!! =]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Kam and Alex**

**Angela Pov **

I woke up in the nurse's office, I was still pounding but it was a faint pounding. I slowly sat up; the nurse came in just in time. She came over to where I was laying, "Dear are you alright?" she asked I nodded

"How did I get here?" I asked

"Your cousins carried you here. You should really thank them."

"I want to go home." I said the nurse nodded I sat up, and got out of the bed. Kam was waiting outside with Alex, Alex was pacing she looked up when she noticed me. She ran over and embraced me, I shivered from her touch, and her skin was ice cold. I broke free from her, "I need a ride home I don't feel good."

"You don't look so good." Kam said

"Come let's go." Alex said taking my hand we drove back to the house. I opened the door myself and walked up the cobblestone pathway. I yank the key from my pocket desperately trying my hardest to open the door for dizziness was coming. I started shivering; Kam ran over to me and snatched the key she opened the door for me. I could hear my teeth shattering as I took off my shoes and dropped my bag on the floor. I leaned on the wall for support; Alex pulled one arm around my waist and helped up the stairs. I lay down on my bed and Alex laid the covers over me.

"Try to get some sleep, I'll tell Aunt Holly when she gets here." Alex said and shut the door.

I slowly plunder into a deep sleep. I slowly opened my eyes to a very dark room; from my window I could see the moon lights. I looked at my lime green alarm clock it was 1:30, I slowly tip toed out of my bed. I opened my door and crept down the hall, I saw that my cousin's door was open. "Kam I'm worried, Angela is already starting to turn into one of us." I heard Alex

"I know I fear that the Volturi will want her because of her power." Kam said

I didn't want to hear more so I walked down the stairs. I put on my converses and jacket, carefully slid back the glass door. I closed it quietly and walked into the entrance of the forest. What were they talking about and what do they mean "one" of them and who are the Volturi. It hurt too much to think about anymore, so I stop when I got to a clearing.

I sat on a log and starting thinking, I felt cold again so I got up. I stared to walk when I heard a rustling in a tree that made me paranoid so I ran to the house in a couple of seconds. I stopped dead in my tracks; it took only half a second to get here. I shook it off, my head started getting dizzy. I slowly wobbled back into my bed. I fell asleep soon after.

**Edward Pov**

I was eager to get to school; I yearned to hear Angela's voice again. I walked to the court yard but found nothing, I shrugged it off. I walked into the first class I wonder if her half brain of friend knows where she is, I sat down in front of her and listen to her thoughts very thoughtful.

**Jessica:** _I hope Angela alright to go to my party. I heard she fainted yesterday and went home sick. _

I wonder what she could be sick from it wasn't flu season. After school I drove home with my siblings and quickly went to my room. I told Esme I was going for a walk, I ran full speed and stop just a few yards away from Angela's house. I smelt two vampires; I slowly crept to Angela's window and sat on a branch looking directly at her. I saw she was in a lot of pain and she was paler than a human but pale like me. I heard someone's thought

**?????: **_I smell a vampire near Angela's room, I going to check it out._

I left my spot and ran back home, I crept back in my room and I thought over the situation about Angela. Finally I let it go for now, I relax a little and listen to Debussy. A minute later Alice came into my room, she glided right next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked

"Edward I know where you were." She replied

"So does that concern you?"

"Yes I had a vision." She showed me a vision I saw Angela as one of us with two unknown vampires. She had gold eyes like us and a little longer hair. I glanced at Alice. She was smiling from ear to ear,

"Oh do you know what that's means, we'll be the best of friends." Alice bouncing up and down

"No it doesn't, things could change."

"I saw what happen it will not change."

"It will, now leave." She glided out the door in no matter than seconds sat back down in my couch and sigh.

**Angela Pov**

This is my second day being sick, like this. The pain was unbearable like it got worst; this morning I puked all over myself I had to take another shower, in total six showers. I slumped back into the covers and try my best to ignore this pain. A few minutes later I tried to get up because I felt so nausea but I felt so weak. I had this terrible burn in my throat. So I grabbed my glass and filled it with lukewarm water. I gulped it down but this burn would not go away, I slowly and steadily walked to the kitchen with the support of the wall. 2:00 in the afternoon, I had slept the whole mourning away, today is Thursday. I sat down at the kitchen counter thinking about last night, I heard the door open. Kam and Alex came into the kitchen and sat down next to me. "Hey kid how ya feelin" Kam said sitting down next to me "A burn in my throat won't go away." I said they looked at each other very strangely.

"I'm sure it will go away in no time just give it time." Alex said smiling and patting my head that just made my head ach worst I started shivering again. I could hear myself shaking horribly, I got up and walking back up stairs. I could feel my legs giving out and their felt like a terrible fire that ignited my whole body. I quickly crawled to my bed and lay down. I could this pain this fire getting worst I curled up into a ball I wanted to scream but held the pain in.

I didn't want to take noticed to myself; it felt like this pain would not go away until I felt my eyes closed. I opened my eyes to the bright sunlight streaming into my room; I looked at my alarm clock and it was an hour before I got ready felt so much better the fire was gone and I could think without my head hurting. I looked around everything look so much vivid looking, it kinda freaks me out and I felt different. I got out of bed with elegance and flawless steps. I stopped _"I never got out of a bed like that I usually tumbled out of bed." I thought _

I let that slid and hopped into the shower letting the hot water run down my skin it felt so relaxing to take a nice long hot shower. After I was done I grabbed the last remaining thing that was cleaned was my Peace, love and shudder shades tee, jeans, black and white Nike sneakers, a studded belt and some jewelry (**Check out her outfit on my profile**). I stepped out of my room and checked myself in the mirror. I let a gasped I had paler skin, darker honey eyes than I was supposed to have, and honey brown loose curls that flowed all the way down from my back to my thighs with streaks of red. I touched myself I felt major cold, and this burn was still there in my throat and it wouldn't go away, it was making me very mad. I rushed down the stairs into the kitchen; I opened the fridge door and grabbed an apple from the fruit drier. I closed it behind me and sat on the counter and took a bite. The apple was better than having chicken noodles soup, Alex and Kam came down the stairs a few minutes later. "How ya feelin?" asked Kam

"Much better thank you." I said finishing my apple

"Angela you look so good what happen?" asked Alex looking me over as I got up and threw my core of the apple away.

"I don't know" I said getting my backpack and my iPod

"Is the burn in your throat gone?" asked Alex I shook my head they looked at each other for a good long minutes they got up from their seat and came closer and grabbed both my arms. I didn't like where this was going I tried to make them stop but they had a good firm grip. They dragged me all the way to the clearing that I found a few nights ago. They let go of my arms

"Look you may think that were crazy but we're not." Kam started

"Well what is that I might think you are crazy." I said trying follow what they were saying

"Well what we are about to reveal may sound crazy." Alex said I was getting way to frustrated

"Just spit it out." I said

"Well we're vampires." Kam said

"You guys are very funny." I laughed

"Were not kidding, and you're one too." Alex said I stopped laughing

"So you're telling the truth, but how?" I question

"We were both changed in Paris France in 1818, me and my sister were both sick that year. We stayed in bed for weeks and week, sometimes months. When we stopped getting sick we were pale, we looked different, and we had an urged for blood. For some years we traveled and drank from animals, we came back to our home and found out that it was not a mistake for we were changed but actually it's our blood." Kam explained

"You see it's in our side of our family which is your mother Holly Grace. It skipped her and went to the first child born which you are Angela." Alex explained

"But how did both of you get changed?" I asked

"We are both twins." Kam said I nodded I looked at my clock on my IPod

"We better hurry if we want to beat the other kids."I said they nodded

"Yo try to run with your new speed." Kam winked I ran in a blur the speed was exhilarating back to the house. I locked up the house and opened the door to get into the back seat. Everything was in a blur until the Fork high parking lot was in view. We parked in the middle of the space and got out of the car. Kam, Alex, and I walked to the office where the receptionist was, she was talking on the phone when she looked up it looked like she could faint. She put the phone down,

"How may I help you three?" she I giggled

"Um, Miss Dane it's me Angela Webber I thought I could get the homework I missed." I said she gasped

"You look so much different." She said pulling a stack of papers out a pile

"Ah, and these are my cousins, Kam and Alex." I said pointed them each

"You look so alike with your beauty I swear you could be related to the Cullens." She kept rambling on than she pulled out three sheets each and gave them to them. "Well have a nice first day" She said

"Merci" they said in perfect harmony we went back out

"I'm going to the courtyard" I told them

"Okay, and this time don't faint" Kam joked I laughed with them

This time I turned to my favorite song which was **I'm Yours **I started singing

**Well you done done me and you bet I felt it  
I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted  
I fell right through the cracks  
Now I'm trying to get back  
Before the cool done run out  
I'll be giving it my bestest  
And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some**

**I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait, I'm yours**

**Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love  
Listen to the music of the moment babay sing with me  
I love peace for melody  
And It's our God-forsaken right to be loved love loved love loved**

**So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure  
There's no need to complicate  
Our time is short  
This is our fate, I'm yours**

**Scooch on over closer dear  
And I will nibble your ear**

**I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer  
But my breath fogged up the glass  
And so I drew a new face and laughed  
I guess what I'm be saying is there ain't no better reason  
To rid yourself of vanity and just go with the seasons  
It's what we aim to do  
Our name is our virtue**

**But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
It cannot wait I'm sure**

**Well open up your mind and see like me  
Open up your plans and damn you're free  
Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
Please don't, please don't, please don't  
There's no need to complicate  
Cause our time is short  
This oh this this is out fate, I'm yours!**

Edward Pov

I took my time walking to the courtyard I been going there ever since Angela been there. When I was at the entrance of the courtyard I saw the girl that I've been waiting for in while to show up. Her voice sounded even more beautiful than the last time I heard it. But something different was about her, until she stopped singing and turned to look at me. Shock was written all over her face, she looked down at the ground she looked so cute like she was a kid caught in the cookie jar. I smiled and walked over to her; I took her chin and lifted it up. I could see her face now pale like mine but it was flawless and looked more beautiful than Rosalie she had full red luscious lips, darker color eyes than before but I'm sure a hunt could brighten them up, and long honey curls that fell to her thighs. She frowned; I dropped my hand and let it rest at my side.

"Do you know what I am?" I asked her this time she looked straight into my eyes this time

"Yes" she replied

"How"

"I am one too"

"How" I asked again

"It's a been past down from generation in my family." She answered I nodded

"I think we should go to first period" I smiled she smiled back I took her hand and we walked to first class.

* * *

**So what do you think so far, hope you like more is on the you like so far. If more review i will promised to make it worth your while. Also any suggestions i will take about the story.=]**

_Purple Rain Rose_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the twilight characters, besides Kam and Alex**_

_**i know i toke too long, it's just been i was getting ready for school and all. That's all but i hope you like my story.  
**_

_**Angela Pov**_

It was very awkward holding Edwards hand; I could feel a jolt shoot up me when I touched him. I slipped my hand out his grip. He stopped and turned around.

"What's the matter?" he asked

"What will your siblings say about this?" I asked he shrugged

"I guess you're right and also I guess I was a little carried away." He said running a hand through his already messy hair.  
"It's okay Edward everybody gets carried away." I smiled

"Yeah I guess you're right." He smiled we walked to our first class English. The bell hadn't ringed yet I saw Jessica talking to my two cousins. Kam looked up and mouthed help me before turning back to the conversation. I smiled and made my way to Jessica's table, Jessica glanced up and gasped.

"Are you related to the Graces?" she asked I nodded

"Yes I am and also I wanted to know if you were having that slumber party?" I asked with a big smile she gasped again

"Is that you Angela, OMG?" She squeaked

"These are my cousins Kameroen, and Alexander Grace." I said pointed to my cousins. She looked shocked

"I mean if you're still up for." She shrugged

"I am." I said sitting down in my seat, when the bell rang. I saw Edward pass a note to me.

You have vampires as cousins

Well yeah

I wrote back and slid it to him. I turned backed to the lesson; I didn't want to answer any more questions. The bell rang shortly after I collected my books; my cousins were already by my side.

"So there are other vampires like us." Alex said walking out the door

"Yeah I guess I knew that they were different with their pale skins and different colored eyes." I spoke they nodded but I could tell they were unsatisfied. Our classes flew by and I was really thankful for it because I was hungry. We walked into the cafeteria; it was always busy and noisy. When we passed by tables full of kids, they gawked at us like we were new shiny toys to play with. We found a table near the window, across from every one. A few feet away from us was the Cullen table,

"Do tell us about this Jessica Stanley." Kam said breaking the silence I stared at them for awhile before answering, I never noticed but Kam had streaks of red.

"Why?" I question,

"Oh just wondering, because she invited us as well as you." Kam said leaning on the chair.

"Wow" I said popping a tattered tot in my mouth in surprised it tasted like I remembered. Kam and Alex gave me a disgusted face, I smiled

"How can you eat that?" Alex asked pushing her tray over to me,

"I don't really know, it taste the same to me, although the fries taste like cardboard." I said popping another tattered tot in my mouth. They shook their head at my actions.

"As anyway as I was saying tell us about Jessica Stanley girl." Kam said I roll my eyes

"Well she talks a lot behind your back, talks to your face, a backstabber"

"Wait I said tell us about her not insult her, I thought she was your friend"

"A lot of things can be deceiving" I smiled

"You could have fooled me." Alex said

"So you're not Jessica's friend." I smiled and nodded

"So you used her." Alex finished

"Could say that." I answered I finished my tray of food and threw the rest away. By time I got back it was time to go to our next class, art class. I never actually admitted to anybody but I love art too besides singing and ballet, speaking of which I had practice today. Unfortunately the pixie Cullen sat next to me; today assignment was drawing a natures theme. I started to think of a peaceful waterfall surrounded by trees and animals, also birds flying around. I was half way done with my rough draft.

"Wow that's really good." Pixie Cullen commented

"Thank you." I smiled

"You must be Angela; I'm Alice Cullen Edward's sister." She greeted

"How nice to meet you." I said

"Would you like to come over sometime?" she asked

"Sure." I said I finished

'So did you get invited to Jessica's slumber party?" I asked

"No you."

"Yeah I did." The bell rang shortly after, I walked to the French class room, thankfully I had Alex in my class, I sat next to no one so the teacher assign her next to me which was perfect. She was born French so if I had a problem I could always go to her or Kam, I'm a little cheating wouldn't hurt. Class was rather fun but wasn't very when the bell rang. I went over to my locker and put away all my books, because I think I don't need them for this weekend.

"Hey ready to go?" Kam smiled

"Sure." I said

"Anyway we have to go over something when we get home." Alex said out of the blue

"What that's?" I asked

"Just simple rules of being a vampire." Kam getting into the car

"No worries we won't drag you to the forest." Kam smiled I shook my head as the car came to life. We drove down the street and were on the highway in the wrong direction.

"Hey, this is not the way to the house." I said panicking all of a sudden I felt completely calm

"That's weird." I said under my breathe

"What's weird?" asked Alex

"I was panicking all of sudden then I stopped and I felt calm. It has nothing to do with you guys do it?" I quirked an eyebrow Kam kept her head forward and Alex was twiddling her fingers and humming.

"You do don't you?" I asked

"Okay when we get back you'll know." She said

"Um…. Where are we going?" I question

"We are going to the mall." Alex said

"Why?" I asked

"So we can get some clothes, we need to shop." Kam smiled

"I don't like shopping." I said

"Get used to it." Kam spoke parking the car; I huffed and heave myself out of the car.

"You know for a vampire you sure are slow." Kam implied

"Thanks" I huffed and glared we walked into the first store. We tried on dresses, shirts, jeans, and skirt. In every store it was like this, Kam and Alex promised me one last store. This time they made me try on things, when they were satisfied with what I had they we went up to the counter. I started getting money from my pocket but they stopped me.

"We can pay for it." Alex stopped me

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes." Kam smiled and paid for with her Gold American Express.

"How do you get that kind of money?" I asked

"We have our ways." Kam smiled

"You guys don't work for a mob or something do you?" I asked they looked at me and started laughing

"No, we are having a business that's passing down from generation to generation." Alex explained I nodded

"What kind of business?" I asked

"We are CEO of a fashion industry." Kam explained

"You guys live the good lives back in Paris, France." I said

"You have no idea." Alex smiled we drove back to the house. Still my parents were gone. I unlocked the door and found another note on the mail table.

_**Dear Angel,**_

_**Your father, brothers, and I have gone on a trip to Lousiana. We will be down there to help out your uncle and aunt for awhile. We'll be stay down there for awhile; I'll call you every night. Please behave while we're gone. Also I want to say one more thing you may come down to visit if you like, because summer break is coming up. **_

_**Love Mom  
**_I put the letter down and walked to the kitchen, I had the house to myself.

"Angel what's wrong?" Alex asked sitting next to me.

"Yeah, also where are your pops and moms?" Kam asked looking around I told them about the letter. We were all alone in this three story house,

"So what do you want to do?" Kam asked

"I have to go practice for my ballet recital." I said getting up

"Wait we have to tell you some things before you go do the whole ballet thingy." Kam said I turned around

"What stuff?" I asked little curios

"About the vampire world and the rules." Alex said

"Okay shoot." I said sitting back on the stool

"Well for one you can't walk out into sun light, also you can't anybody human that you're a vampire keep that a secret, there are a group called Volturi." Alex was explaining. That's when it came back to me,

_**Flashback **_

"_**Kam I'm worried, Angela is already starting to turn into one of us." I heard Alex**_

"_**I know I fear that the Volturi will want her because of her power." Kam said**_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Angela are you listening?" Alex asked shaking me out of my final days as a human.

"Yes." I answered

"Have any questions?" Kam asked glancing at my still as statue figure. I relax a little and smiling

"Um… Sparkle in the sun?" I asked laughing

"Yes maybe on a clear summer day we'll show you." Alex smiled patting my shoulder

"Also who are the Volturi?" I asked they both stiffen at the sound of the name.

"They're power hungry dirty ass holes." Kam roared with anger

"Kam calmed down." Alex said Kam went from angry shaking to calm and straight.

"Well as Kam says their power hungry group of vampires. They are our rulers they come to enforce the rules so they are not to be broken. They look for vampires with special abilities, which I mean by that is that some vampires have special abilities besides the beauty, the amazing smell, and the super strength and super speed." Alex explained

"Like mind reading, see the future, and ect. As I was saying if you break the rules they will hunt you down and kill you." Kam explained

"Also has the burn in your throat gone away?" Alex asked to tell the truth it is a minor burn now that I think of it.

"It's still there." I said touching my throat

"I could use a hunt myself." Kam said patting her flat belly I laughed; we walked to the back door. I slid it open and we ran at full speed we stop when herd does came our way.

"Okay Angel just let your instincts take over." Alex said I closed my eyes and smelt the deers blood take over my senses go wild. I feel my body leap and I taste this sweet liquid enter my mouth. I open my eyes and I have the deer's lifeless body in my hand.

"Yeah Angel you did it." Kam cheered

Deer after deer I had feasted on, when we were full we went back to the house. I surely hope nothing goes bad.

"Well Angel you did good during your first hunt. Would you like to know our powers?" Alex asked

"Sure." I felt tired then happy

"What was that?" I asked feeling my emotions changed

"Oh that is one of Alex's powers." Kam said

"What else do you do?" I asked Alex

"I'm immune to physical and mental abilities, also I can erase events from your life if I pick and choose and enhance emotions." Alex said

"So you can go into somebody's head and take that happen to them in their lives and erase them if you wish." I said she nodded

"What can you do?" I turned to Kam

"I can recognize or sees powers, I heal faster than any vampire, and I can see the outcome of events." She smiled

"So you can see the event if someone decided to do something." I said she nodded

"You can create hallucinations, psionic blast, and create physical and metal shield." Kam laughed I was speechless. How could I have those types of powers?

"Wait what is psionic blast?" I asked

"Ability to overload another's mind causing pain, memory loss, lack of consciousness, vegetative state or death after having created a psioniclink into that individual's mind." Alex explained, I gasped at what they told me

"But how?" I question

"When times come, you'll know." Kam smiled I yawned and stretched

"See you guys later, I'm going to bed." I said heading up the stairs, I could hear their goodbyes. I sat there in bed wondering about what Kam and Alex said about everything we just talk about. Could I really have that much power, that could harm people.

* * *

_**i hope you guys like this so far, yeah big shocker innocent Angela isn't so innocent. Also in the future the Volturi are coming and guess who is with them. Just guess what charachter, all commets i waill take. That's all for now, chapter four on the way.**_

_purplerainrose  
_


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own Kam and Alex**

_**I know it toke me awhile to sort the problems I had in this chapter and writing an ending I liked. Bare with me guys to those who have read my three chapters posted. Thank you to all of you who review.**_

_**Angela Pov**_

I barely got any rest last night, with taking everything in, what a dangerous life I now have to suffer. To many rules sometimes rules are too much to follow, I rubbed my eyes getting the crud out of my eyes. I groggily got out of bed and walked to my closet taking out an outfit for Jessica sleepover and other supplies. There was a knock at my door; I opened the door for my two cousins to come in

"Yes." I said sitting on my bed

"We have an awesome surprised for you." Kam smiled

"You'll love it." Alex said jingling a bag now I was curious

"What is it?" I asked

"Well we want you to open it." Alex smiled

"Okay." I smiled and they handed me the bag, I opened the bag to find a blue ipod, and a touch voyager cell phone.

"You guys shouldn't have." I said hugging both of them

"No prob just think it as an early birthday present." Kam said

"I have to get ready so excuse me." I said grabbing my outfit. They nodded and got out of my way.

"Next time we pick out your outfit." Alex said I laughed

I took a quick shower and put on a white blouse that crossed and tied in the front, next I put on a gray skirt, a gray cardigan, white stockings, and to finished it I put on my black high heels. I put some Silver Star earrings, a silver ring with a huge black garnet stone my mom gave me, and diamond bracelet. I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen.

I sat down at the kitchen table, and I decided to take a walk outside. I walked until I walked to the clearing and found a log. I stood next to it,

_I wonder if I can create a physical shield around this _I thought

_All I have to do is focus_ I thought

I closed my eyes and imagine the log shield around its whole shape. I opened my eyes and the log was held up by an invisible shield to the human eye and to the vampire a shield.

"That was amazing." Kam said

I never even knew they were there, they were both dressed for Jessica's party. **(Check out their outfits on my profile)**

"More practice and you'll become a pro." Alex said

_Snap_

I turned my head to the side to find Alice and Edward Cullen walking out. They walked over to us,

"So you have a gift too." Alice smiled

"I guess." I laughed

Then I catched on to what she was saying,

"Wait you have a gift too?" I asked

She nodded still smiling

_What is wrong with this girl? _I thought

Edward looked at me and started laughing

"What so funny?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Edward here can read minds." Alice chirped in

"That's why you were laughing." I smiled

"So these are your cousins." Alice said

I nodded

"This Kam." I said pointed to the left

"This is Alex." I said pointing to the right

I looked over to Alice to wait for her response but her eyes were glazed over.

"Hey Alice are you okay?" I asked as panicked spread through me.

"She's just having a vision." Alex answered

When I looked back her eyes were their gold color again. Alice gasped and grabbed my arm.

"Angela you must come to our house you're in danger." Alice cried

"What, how." Kam growled

"The Volturi are coming for you as we speak." Alice explained

"This isn't good, you must come." Edward said

I looked over at my cousins they nodded

We ran off into the forest, running to the Cullens house. I always like the way the wind felt when I ran at this type of speed. I wonder if I pushed a little faster would I go flying, so I did. It really did feel like I was flying, my hair was blowing everywhere it felt good. I stopped when I saw a white house come into view.

I waited few minutes later the rest came, I let Edward, and Alice goes in front. We walked in the Cullens House, it was gorgeous I do give it that. I'm not one to brag over or act out some of my feelings.

"You can just follow us into Carlisle's study." Alice chirped

"Alright." Alex smiled

We followed them up the stairs and in front of a big brown oak door. Edward knocked on the door; you could hear it hollow padding as he knocked. He went in and we followed, a pale man with blonde hair and golden eyes like the rest of us was sitting at a desk.

He looked up from his work and smiled

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen." He smiled

"Carlisle we have a problem." Alice blurted out

Carlisle stiffened a little hearing that, he raised his eyebrows and asked

"What's the problem Alice."

"Well, you s see t t the -."

"The Volturi are coming." Edward finished for her

Carlisle posture became stiff as a board

"Do you know why?" he inquired

"Well we think because Angela and her cousins have specials gift that can benefit them." Alice explained

Carlisle stood up his mouth slightly agape

"Is that you Angela Weber?" he asked

I slightly blushed and nodded **(Author Note: Yes, she still has the ability to blush.)**

"Simply amazing. How did this happen?"

"It's has something to do with the blood in our side of the family." Alex stated

"Almost like a generation curse." Kam laughed

"Amazing." Carlisle replied

"So what are they supposed to do?" Alice asked

"They could stay here for awhile since today is the start of the weekend." Carlisle informed

"Wait don't we have a say in this." I said

"Of course." Carlisle smiled

"Well here's the plan we go back to the house get our stuff that we packed for Jessica's sleepover than tell Jessica a good excuse to not go to her sleepover, we will drive back here." Kam explained

"That's okay with us." Carlisle smiled

_Such a nice man_ I thought

* * *

**Sneak Peek To Chapter Five of _Angela_**

_"Bella what I want you to do is blend in." Aro said_

_"As you wish my lord." Bella bowed then walked out of the fancy hotel they stayed in_.

_"Soon, very soon we shall catch you Angel Weber." Aro said smiling rubbing his pale white hands together _

_As Felix, Jane, and Alec smiled wickedly_

* * *

**_Please Review, that would be greatly appropriated and also I'm back on writing _Angela_. So get ready for the Volturi and their suprised guest that's with them. Thank you. Tell me what you think and what your ideas are and I might add them in here. Here's your chance voice your opinion on this please and thank you. _**

**_ Please Review _**

**_purplerainrose  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_**I'm going to start this off on Edward's POV.**_

_**Edward's Pov**_

I waited in the living of Angela's house, my thoughts were scattered. My emotions were confusing me, and for the very first time of my existing, I felt numb. Everything was confusing me and I didn't know what to do. Usually things went easy for me but now I..don't know. Why would the Volturi come?

_**No one's Pov**_

"Bella what I want you to do is blend in." Aro said

"As you wish my lord." Bella bowed then walked out of the fancy hotel they stayed in.

"Soon, very soon we shall catch you Angel Weber." Aro said smiling rubbing his pale white hands together

As Felix, Jane, and Alec smiled wickedly

**_Bella's Pov_**

_What is the meaning of this?_ I thought

I thought I was the only guard Aro treasured, I had replaced Jane, and I know she hates me greatly. But I did not care as long as I was the only one Aro treasured. Now we were recruited someone else, that had a greater power than me. I did not like that idea at all, what so ever. I stopped when i came to the house i once lived in. **(An: Bella lived here before the Cullens moved but she doesn't remember Angela.)**

**FlashBack**

**_"Bella we offer you a spot in the Volturi." The hooded figure said_**

**_To frighten to speak, they had killed Phil my mom husband. They were now holding Renee._**

**_"Every second you waste I will kill your love ones." the hooded figure spoke_**

**_I was now shocked, they wouldn't really do that _**

**_the hooded figure snapped their fingers and in a blur, I heard a scream come from Renee my mother_**

**_"Mom!" I screamed running over to my now limp mom, pale as ever blood running from her neck_**

**_"B,Bella please forgive me." she said as she stroked my cheek with her cold and lifeless hand_**

**_Before she stopped breathing and going limp_**

**_"Y,you monster, how could you!" I yelled tears now threatened to spill _**

**_"Time is running out for your precious love Charlie. All you have to is agree." the hooded figure _**

**_Just join, join and no one else will get hurt. I told my self_**

**_"One second remaining." _**

**_"I..I.." Before I could finished the sentence again I saw the blur and this time I saw the same hooded figure bite into Charlie's neck like he did my mom. I heard no sound from Charlie, nothing not even a whimper. _**

**_"No!." I cried as Charlie turned pale and fell to the floor limp, no longer strong to support myself my knees buckled from under me and i fell to the ground sobbing._**

**_"I...I...I accept your offer." I whispered _**

**_"Wonderful." The hooded figure clapped it's hands _**

**_A blurred figure yanked me up by my arm and bit into my wrists, again falling to the floor I felt a searing hot pain burn through me. I screamed, the pain was too much to bare. before I fully slipped into the darkness i heard _**

**_"Welcome to the Volturi." a childlike voice chuckled _**

**_End Of Flashback _**

I shuddered at the memory i had thought i forgotten, why would that memory occur after all this time. I shook my head I liked being a vampire I am beautiful, strong and immortal. What more could one want.

Or...Could....I?**

* * *

**

_**Sneak Peek To Chapter Six of Angela**_

_"Class i want you to welcome a new student." the history teacher said_

_This i perked up to, who was this new student?_

_A girl with long brown curly hair brown eyes, and deathly pale skin i raised an eyebrow _

_Just great I thought

* * *

_

Please review

PurpleRainRose


End file.
